Kazoku no Kizuna: Family
by rehikari
Summary: Fifteen year old Hayate has to live as the Mother, sister and best friend of nine year old Nanoha and Fate, all while struggling with things like school, romantic emotions, health problems and those who oppose her "make-shift" Family... Pairings inside?


_Author's (annoying) notes: So... uhm... I somehow managed to convince myself that it's OK to post an unfinished story... I suppose now that it's up, I'll have to finish it eventually -_-;;_

_Anyway, erm... a few things to point out. In this fic, we have a fifteen year old Hayate, who's taking care of nine year old Nanoha and Fate. They're living together, and the reason for that will be explained eventually in the first part of the story. Yes, you guessed right, this will be a two-part story, with the first being titled "Kazoku no Kizuna: Family" and the second being "Kazoku no Kizuna: Bonds"._

_What else... eh... yeah, the pairings, since they seem to be of importance. Well, since the first part will clearly concentrate on the "family" aspect, you won't be getting much romance. At best, I'll put some cutesy HayatexCarim. Nanoha and Fate are too young in this part to have any actual romantic feelings anyway. Second part, which will take place six years after this one (i.e. 21 year old Hayate and 15 year old Nanoha&Fate), will have proper HayatexCarim, and some definite NanoFate, even though I've still got to decide how much I want to concentrate on that..._

_I'm not sure if I'm missing any other vital explanation... Just bare in mind that this bit was originally meant to be as a parody, stand-alone, short, so please don't take it too seriously :p I just figured it'd be an amusing way of introducing you, the readers, to the setting of the story ^^_

_Without any further annoyances from me, please read and (hopefully) enjoy~_

_

* * *

  
_

A pair of wine-red eyes opened slowly. Their owner's small hands reaching to cover them as the sun hit them with all its force.

_Morning..._

A single thought managed to register before something else caught the child's attention. A delicious smell, one that she easily recognized.

_Hayate..._

With that in mind, she was just about ready to get out of the comfortable bed, only to realize something holding her down. She looked into that something's direction, immediately realizing it was actually a someone.

_Nanoha._

So she smiled. It was the same expression she put on every morning.

After managing to release herself from the sleeping girl's grip, the nine year old Fate Testarossa slid out of the bed, placing her feet gently on the warm, carpeted floor. The rest of the morning routine took place next.

She walked to the already opened door and into the hallway, which lead directly to the kitchen. Said kitchen was filled with the aroma of the delicious breakfast that she had come to appreciate every morning. The culprit that had caused the scent was also there and, reflexively, she walked to them, and held onto the white apron they wore in order to get their attention.

"Ah, 'Morning, Fate-chan." It was the same old greeting, said with the same cheerfulness every morning.

"Good morning, Hayate." Came the automatic reply. Hayate smiled while patting the much younger -yet not that shorter- girl's head.

"Breakfast is almost done, so go wake Nanoha-chan up for me will you?"

With a nod, the blond complied. She went back to the bedroom and watched the still sleeping girl's frame for a moment before finally reaching out to her. She was determined to wake the sleeping figure up by herself for once, but she shook the girl's shoulders with such gentleness, it was definitely not what one would expect of a person trying to wake someone up. As expected, Nanoha did not wake up, so Fate tried with her voice instead.

"Nanoha, get up. Hayate's prepared breakfast already." But her voice was of such softness, it would lull even an insomniac to sleep. This time, she only got some mumbles in reply.

Just as tears started forming under upset burgundy eyes, Hayate came to the rescue. She peered into the room, and sighed as the usual morning scene played out in front of her. The fifteen year old brunette shook her head slightly before walking through the door. Fate immediately noticed the green cellphone held in her hand, and knew what would come next, so she moved away from the bed, as far away as the small room permitted.

Hayate had her right hand already placed on top of a button, as if ready to dial someone's number. She walked ever so slowly, inching closer towards the sleeping Nanoha with every step she took. Once she figured she was close enough, she pressed the button on the phone and a perky, upbeat, _annoying_ song played out immediately. It was one of Hayate's favorite _seiyuu_ songs, but for Nanoha, it was the Hell-born song that startled her awake every morning.

For Fate... It was just the routine song that played every morning, causing the same chain of reactions over and over.


End file.
